A Love Never Forgotten
by Sayuri-Potter
Summary: Harry's been laying in the Hospital Wing after the final battle with Lord Voldemort unconscious. Does Ginny have the courage to tell Harry how she truly feels about him?


A Love Never Forgotten  
  
Disclaimer: I take no claim to the Harry Potter characters. They are the property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, and Bloomsbury.  
  
-Ginny's POV-  
  
It's been weeks since the final battle over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry was laying in Hospital Wing unconscious. According to Madam Pomfrey, he seemed to be getting worse. The term at Hogwarts was almost over and Harry hadn't waked up. Even with the daily visits with my brother Ron and Hermione, I still in my heart miss him. I had always felt very strongly about him since I saw him for the first time; I just never had the courage to tell him.  
  
Besides holding my love for him a secret, I had been keeping another secret from my family, the Ministry of Magic, and the school since the beginning of my sixth year. I became and was an animagus-mine, a red wolf. I never told anyone, not even Hermione. My main reason-I wanted to be close to Harry. In fact, that almost cost me my life. I could remember it all too well. I was held captive by You-Know-Who and Harry had rescued me, sacrificing his own life for mine.  
  
As days rolled on, I still felt very guilty. I cried many times in my sleep at the thought that he may never wake up or even live. I constantly wished every day he'll be walking back in the common room or the Great Hall, alive and well. That night, I had decided I've waited long enough. I transformed into my animagus and, as carefully and quietly as I could, sneaked out of the common room and on my way to the Hospital Wing to see Harry.  
  
-Narrator's POV-  
  
The red wolf quietly entered the Hospital Wing. Everything was quiet for no one was even there. All the beds were empty except for one bed in the far corner of the Wing. It was bearing Harry.  
  
The wolf cautiously approached his bed and when the wolf was close to his bedside, licked his hand affectionately. He didn't move, not even stirred. The red wolf looked longingly at him, almost in a loving sort of trance.  
  
The wolf then put its forepaws on his bed. It nudged Harry's head gently. The wolf stared. Harry barely moved; his breathing was shallow and labored. The wolf rested its head on his chest, eyes not leaving his face. The look on the wolf's face suddenly turned to a grave, sober look as each second ticked by.  
  
Perhaps thinking that he, Harry, may never wake up again, the wolf edged closer to his face and licked his Harry's pale lips. The wolf continued to kiss him and love grew deeper. After a few minutes, the red wolf transformed into a sixteen-year-old red headed girl-it was Ginny Weasley. She stopped briefly and looked into his face. Then mind once made up, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
Then miraculously, Harry began to stir. His fingers all of a sudden regain their feeling back. He then surprised Ginny by returning her a kiss and a hug. Shocked, she jumped back slightly. She stepped forward, a single tear streamed down her face.  
  
"Ginny?" he said, speaking for the first time in weeks. "Harry," she sobbed, hugging him once more. "It's okay," he said calmly, brushing his hand in her hair. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Harry," said Ginny when she broke free. "Yes, Ginny?" Harry asked. She noticed that he hold holding her hand and firmly as though afraid to let go.  
  
"Um, I-" She was straining the find the right words. "-I-I-I love you, Harry. I've been trying to tell you for a long time and I mean it, Harry, I really do." Harry sat up from his bed, staring at her tear stained face. He broke into a smile that had not been seen in months. "I love you too, Ginny," he said, brushing his fingers against her cheek.  
  
They gazed into each other's eyes momentarily and then share long passionate kiss. For the both of them, this was the night they'll never forget-the night they admitted their love for each other and the night they kissed after Voldemort's defeat. 


End file.
